Electrical connectors, such as connectors used to couple electrical cabling with one or more devices, in at least some examples include corresponding male and female features that provide aligned contact between elements in each of the connectors. In some examples, the male features include a plurality of pins received in a corresponding plurality of female receptacles. During one or more of assembly, use, storage, maintenance and the like the female receptacles may become fouled with debris, dirt, solder flux and the like. The female receptacles are often small, for instance with a diameter of less than 0.125 inches, have a large length relative to the diameter, and correspondingly provide a difficult to access location for cleaning.
In one example, one or more wire brushes are inserted within at least one of the female receptacles and reciprocated to dislodge debris therein. The small width brush shafts are smaller than the receptacles and are prone to bending when improperly inserted in the female receptacles.
In another example, solvents and the like are applied to the periphery of the connector. For example a cloth is wetted with a solvent and then wiped across the openings of the female receptacles. In one case, debris near the openings is swept up in the cloth. In another case, debris at the openings is instead funneled and pushed into the receptacles thereby frustrating further attempts at removal.